Aphrodite and a Mother's Prayer
by Lysis
Summary: Olympias' concern about her son's obvious lack of interest in the fairer sex gains some "Heavenly" assistance.  Aphrodite hears another Mother's prayers and aids her.  Alexandros and Hephaistion find themselves being used as little pawns on a chessboard.
1. Chapter 1

Aphrodite and a Mother's Prayer

Olympias' concern about her son's obvious lack of interest in the fairer sex gains some "Heavenly" assistance. Aphrodite hears another Mother's prayers and aids her. Alexandros and Hephaistion find themselves being used as little pawns on a chessboard.

Part 1

Pairing: Alexandros & Hephaistion

Author: Lysis, (Copyright November 2011 by Elizabeth C. Owens)

No warnings.

* * *

><p>Spring had come to Macedon with the first sign of the winter melt. Seasonal rains fed small streams that became larger ponds and the fields were a riot of color. The tender hue of early violets as they clustered green budded on the tree-lined banks of ponds and river's edge called to the more vibrant golden daffodils and bright white and red country roses that were strewn throughout the fields. Helios hung shimmering in the air, and birds flew about singing in the cool, fresh breeze.<p>

Two lovely youths were striding along through an open field laughing; the shorter of the two, a graceful, muscular boy had a sensitive, sweet mouth that could have graced the Cypriot's face itself. His bright golden hair and large, lustrous blue-grey eyes shined in competition with Helios, occasionally groped around the trees to snatch a violet or two to add to the small bouquet in one hand. His companion, a tall, beautiful youth, whose shining bronze tresses and blue eyes turned heads wherever he went paused while his friend did this and played a few notes on the little flute he had pulled from a pack. They looked the image of the young wastrel with time on his hands and nothing better to do than invoke the goddess and enjoy her delights day and night. However, looks can be deceiving.

"We must hurry or I'll miss my place at the mess. I'm on duty within the hour and I'm starving. Hurry up Alexandros. Your Mother won't die if you don't bring her flowers this day."

"Aye, but I'll feel badly," Alexandros, the blond youth looked up and grinned at his companion. "These aren't just for her. I offer to the Cypriot as well." He nodded toward a roadside shrine where the stiff grace of an archaic statue of Aphrodite stood.

"Ah," Hephaistion, his companion replied but pursed his lips and frowned. "Why do you offer to the Goddess?" He tried to keep the concern from his voice. They were the best of companions and had been lovers for the last three years, when they had formally consummated their love when he had been sixteen and Alexandros fifteen. Had some other caught his eye? His frown deepened as he wondered had his lover had found another? No, there was no sign, Alexandros was as always, loving, attentive, nothing seemed to have changed.

"So, she'll take my side and keep Mother from it." Alexandros bit his lip as he looked up at his companion who colored a bit under his companion's perusal. "I've much to thank her for, for she has sent me the fairest of all Macedon's sons for my lover and companion. He is all I need." His voice was full of pride. "I honor her whenever I can."

Hephaistion smiled shyly and they joined together in a kiss. "Come, Alexandros gather your flowers. Here, add these." Carefully he plucked some daisies and red roses and a sprig of some pink flowering branch to add to the growing pile. Then he stopped, "Has she been at you again?"

Alexandros sighed and shook his head. "Aye, and father, too. Father has no quarrel with our friendship, as friendship. " He wagged his head back and forth for emphasis and gave Hephaistion a mischievous roving glance that he'd seen his father bestow on the handsomest of pages all too often. "He counts me fortunate in my choice, but feels for the sake of appearances I should spread my affections about. At first there was a bit…." He looked up as he sniffed the flowering branch and closed his eyes inhaling deeply, "Hmm, pretty," He rearranged his little bouquet settling the sprig in the middle, "Well, you know, we had words.

"I would say they were more than just words, Alexandros. He near to insulted you suggesting that our companionship is more than it is." Their eyes met, and Alexandros' eyes darkened and Hephaistion's flashed with anger.

"He knows not to speak of such things again." Alexandros muttered. "Besides he should keep his own tongue silent, it gets use enough." Hephaistion gasped and giggled, but soon pulled himself together. "Did you say that to him?"

"I let him know I am a man in all ways as is he, and for him to think otherwise or suggest it of you was to invite my anger. He backed down. Well, he understands now." At this, they both laughed, but Alexandros' face soon grew sober. "However, he joins with Mother. I must take a girl. Even if I beget a passel of bastards, I think they would be pleased. He does not want me to marry yet, as she does. Indeed, he is against it. He says there is too much yet for me to learn and with the conquest of Asia to come...there is time still to take a wife. Besides, I know him, when I do it will be for Macedon's benefit, Philip's benefit." He smiled wryly. "They neither care for my feelings, Hephaistion.

"Ah, parents and their desire to be grandparents. And, in your case to control you and your heirs." Hephaistion yawned and moaned softly and he began to tootle a melody on his flute, but stopped. "Ugh, it's all sticky," he brushed his hand and flute against his chiton and licked his hands. "Watch that apple there, it's sticky with honey."

"Hmm, "Alexandros' responded as he set his bouquet down and rubbed his hands on the still damp grass.

Hephaistion continued, "Why are my sisters not enough to please them with grandsons? This seems reasonable to me, but no, they must see mine first. It is wearing. Yet, compared to yours mine are not quite so bad, as of yet. Although every so often my Mother gets a soft glow in her eyes when she sees me. I swear by Dionysus I can read the thoughts in her mind. She will not speak the words, but would pleased beyond all reason were I to bring a bride home."

"Olympais wants me to marry now, and we know what lies behind her desires." Their eyes met and complete shared knowledge and agreement was echoed there. "Father says we had _both_ best be off about it now, then no one will care what else we may do. He even suggested I look for a girl with the look of you, if it will make it easier." His eyes met his friend's and they both burst out laughing. "I tried to explain, Hephaistion how it is for me. I think he tries to understand, but Mother, Gods' above, she will not let be."

Hephaistion shook his head slowly. Just lately he had heard such a lecture from his own father, but it had ended on the note that he did not need to think of taking a bride for a good while, but an occasional show of visiting an hetaira would not hurt. Hephaistion recalled his reaction to that, pure distaste. It was not that he was immune to the beauty and joys of women, it was more that he was deeply in love with his friend and all thoughts of anyone else, man or women was distasteful to him. He knew his feelings to be equally returned. He studied the young man standing near him. They had known one another since Alexandros was six years and he seven, and in all those years, esp. since they had become lovers he had never thought of wanting another. It was not that he had not been tempted. His beauty had shown itself early, and by the time, he was twelve years he was already receiving the addresses of older men, youths, and even women. He knew he would never be a lover of women; it wasn't part of his being. The youths and young men, occasionally he had looked twice, but always Alexandros was there, and that was all he had ever wanted. He had told his mother once, when he was younger, about fourteen years that he felt he would always love Alexandros, that there would never be another. His mother had just smiled at him with an expression that spoke of an inner knowledge that he had always wondered about - tenderly, she had kissed his forehead and told him to honor and love Alexandros well for the gods rarely granted such a gift more than once in a lifetime.

* * *

><p>A Mother's Offering.<p>

Sheltered in the shade of the small woods about her, Olympias watched her son, the one on whom all her dreams were centered entered the courtyard arm in arm with his beloved. She studied the pair carefully, scrutinizing Hephaistion's perfection. "If only he were a girl," she thought wistfully, for he was truly a vision of beauty. She had admitted to herself, she could fancy him, and if she were the sort of woman who took young lovers, she would have had him in her chambers long ago. However, in spite of her issues with her husband and King, she honored that union and the children who had been born of it.

She turned toward the marble goddess standing in the flowered bedecked alcove and offered her sacrifice. "You, oh, Lady of the Violets, shining of eye and glorious to behold. Hear a simple mother's plea, I beg you, my lady. She wiped the blood from the sacrifice across her forehead and cheeks in accordance with the ancient ritual and watched the smoke rise in the air as she chanted the anique words of offering. Something fluttered to the ground. She glanced down, at her feet lay a small pink apple bud. A soft smile lit her face.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Aphrodite and a Mother's Prayer, Part II

Alexandros is on his way to follow his father and the army at Phocis, it is late Spring 338, but has leave to hunt with Hephaistion. A few days into the hunt, Hephaistion disappears while on his way home. A new visitor enters the scene whose very sight Alexandros comes to dread.

Pairing: Alexandros & Hephaistion

Author: Lysis, (Copyright November 2011 by Elizabeth C. Owens)

No warnings.

Part 2:

Leading Bulkephalus, on foot, Alexandros roamed the pinewoods at the foot of the Pineros' mountains feeling full of roiling, uncontrollable emotion. He was angry, frustrated, concerned, and exhilarated all at once. They were to join with his father's greater forces in less than a week's time at the fortress at Phocis. Trouble was once again brewing seriously with Athens and Thebes and his father had recalled him to his side. The attempts of Demosthanes, to form an alliance and give aid to a city he had been besieging, caused Philip to lose his temper and finally declare a state of open war on the Attic State.

Just before the last war council, before his father had headed toward the Parnassus highlands he had spoken of Athens and Demosthenes, their "so-called" mouthpiece. It was at a small supper feast for his closest companions, some Athenian sympathizers and certain members of the Sacred League. Food and wine in hand he began in a tone that suggested an intelligent understanding of the matter, but there were some present who knew that show. Philip, a cunning, clever man was good at hiding his feeling, pretending to something that wasn't for the sake of gaining information. "I swear by all that is holy, all Attica will rue the day that man ever opened his mouth. I will teach him a lesson that will live in their minds for generations to come. They hate me, when I offer only peace and friendship, open trade. He turns my words against me claiming I am only worthy of the most obscene atrocities and my word is that of a barbarian, not fit to even spit upon. He paints me worse than a Persian. Why, Parmenion?" He turned his blind eye toward his oldest friend and partner general. "Why, this plague of a man, why does he hate me so? Think you it is personal or is there something more behind his rants and general outcry against me?" Alexandros recalled watching Parmenion and every other man present carefully, taking in every twitch of eyes, lip, nose, and satisfied sat back to listen to the reply.

"Only the gods know. I think, Philip, _that_ man Demonsthanes, he knows the truth, Athens' days are numbered and he, like all men who can rub a thought or two together and get some sense from them know the outcome, for there can be only one." Just as he began again, another diner cut him off.

The man, a leading citizen of Corinth, well known to all present, indeed he was well known to all that mattered throughout Hellas spoke. He chose his words carefully and spoke calmly, almost gently. "Athens 'age of gold has run its' course, but she still walks strong, her head high while at her feet the city from underneath is becoming unraveled. Yet, she will have none of it. For the voices of the past, of Pericles, Solon, are strong still, they are part of the dream that is Athens, and that dream, my friends is undying, I think. Somehow, I think not even the Gods themselves can destroy it. Athens dreams, my friends and has yet to awaken, but her dreams are beautiful, lovely and charismatic, they will pull one in if one listens close enough, as have you Phillip." At this, there was laughter and good-natured kidding. "Athena still abides there, strong and beautiful in her eternal wisdom. Memory lasts a long time, and dreams out last memory for they are forever fed by the breath of dying men." Philip raised a gnarled black eyebrow and applauded the man's words.

"True and well spoken, Democratis." The man smiled politely and then gestured toward Parmenion. "Now, general, I prey you continue, for your thoughts are those we must hear too. They have much wisdom in them as well. We must know all sides of the coin before the mark is struck."

Parmenion took a great gulp of wine and sat down with a heavy sigh as he had been standing while Democratis spoke watching faces as Philip had. "Of Athens's fate this man he too dreams, perhaps to lead her, another Pericles. I hear tell he is very vain." A good deal of rude laughter and several ribald comments accompanied this and it took some moments before Parmenion could continue. "Now he's a cunning man, is Demosthenes, so he also places bets here and there so his dreams should be to his liking. When they are not he works them, uses them to his way, he lets fear do his talking, and he stirs the people up. Now Athenian or not, most men are like sheep, they want to be lead, let someone do their thinking. Give them plenty enough to stuff their bellies and wives to warm their bed and a little coin and they'll not complain much." A swarming chorus of agreement filled the air, Alexandros agreed with this and drank to it, but was quiet. In his mind, Athens might kick up a fuss, but he felt the way his father did of that great City, she was set upon her ruin and did not see it yet. He only hoped it was not too late for he had no great desire to see her brought low. She was Hellas in a way no other part of Hellas was, a gift of greatness unto herself.

The other thing that kept him silent, as his father had bid him to this for now. Was, if war occurred, between Athens and Macedon, he was to be promoted to the rank of general. At eighteen years of age, he Alexandros, son of Philip, high king of the Macedoni would become the youngest war general in all of Hellas. It was almost beyond comprehension and he could taste the power and glory of it like the finest of Dionysius' wines on his lips. He also wanted badly, so badly it was almost like having to cross one's legs to keep from pissing during sacrifice to tell Hephaistion.

Casting his mind back to the present, preparation for war always exhilarated and exalted him. His mind a whirl of thought, he groomed and fed Bulkephalus and set up a quick camp.

Just after the war council, Phillip issued leave to the men to settle their affairs. However, Hephaistion had left over 3 days ago, and not returned. He sought his family estates to bid farewell to his mother and siblings. Normally he lived in Pella with his father who did business for Philip. However, he would not have gone to war without biding farewell to his mother who, was also with child. Alexandros knew from long experience Hephaistion's mother would have his kit prepared, a new cloak sewn and would brave the wrath of every man in Macedon were she not allowed to bestowed her mother's blessing on her first born. However, that should have taken a day, two at most if the babe had come, but no more.

Alexandros sighed, heavily, feeling depressed. Hephaistion could not return soon enough. He'd written to him at least ten times since he'd departed pouring out his feelings, his loneliness, and fears. The news about the situation with Athens also needed discussing. When would he return? He could not go to war without him. He'd sent on his mother's behalf flowers, herbs, and other gifts for Hephaistion's mother and the new child. He knew Hephaistion loved his mother and feared for him should anything happened to her. However, there had been no response and this more than anything else terrified him, so he'd scrawled a quick note to his father, requesting further emergency leave, pulled four trusted members of the guard out of line to accompany him, and left for Hephaistion's estate.

The day was waning and the woods usually mellowed with the quieting of bird song and other animal chatter as the sun begin going down. However, this eve something was creating a commotion up ahead of him. He heard the clumsy crashing of bodies, and unsheathed his sword, as he moved forward. A high, terrified scream sounded in the air and he began to run.

He came upon a scene that angered him, a girl, perhaps no more than 15 years was clinging to the upper branches of the tree in which she'd taken shelter. Below two men were taunting her, offering her obscenities with drunken swaggers. He could see the trembling of her hands, which had been scrapped bloody and saw her hummution was in shreds on the ground and her chiton torn at the should and her hair disheveled. With a shout, he ran forward attacking her tormentors. He ran one off. The other stumbled in his drunkenness and he kept prodding him until the guard arrived.

"You can come down now. I promise you are safe." He glanced upward; the girl's face was hidden among the tree's dense foliage. He could hear the fear in each breath she took and saw it as the tree's finer limbs shook with her terror. He called for his guard, introduced himself, and saw with some satisfaction that she was calming down. "You're quite safe now, I promise you, you'll not be harmed by anyone." However, she stayed where she was hugging the trunk.

"I..I cannot move. My limbs they won't obey me." Alexandros looked up; the sun caught her hair and flashed that reddish-golden glow that he loved so much from Hephaistion's hair. He watched her as she peered over the side and caught his breath. Gods! How lovely! Eyes like a sun raked sea in creamy white skin. It was a perfect little face with a mouth the color of new roses. His gaze fell lower, what a sweetly stubborn little chin! It surprised him, he almost smiled, how like Hephaistion's!

"Whose daughter are you?" He asked staring up at her. The torn chiton showed a good portion of clear white skin and a pair of firm pretty breasts. He caught himself and pulled his gaze away but not before he realized he was wondering, how those silken mounds might feel beneath his hands. "Gods' breath, 'Xandros," he chided himself. He'd never found himself looking at a girl in that manner before, ever, not even the famed hetaira, who came to Macedon to service the officers there, and there was certainly enough feminine beauty among them to warm even a heart frozen over.

"My lord," he looked up, she was climbing down one-handed, and one hand struggled to keep the torn material together. Her cheeks were rosy with exertion and not a little tension. "If you will but lend me your cloak, my gown is torn." He noticed her voice then, soft and throaty for some reason he thought he could hear Hephaistion's voice within it.

"Your father," he reached up to aid her on the way down and frowned when he took her hand. He was disturbed by his reaction to it. It felt too soft, too pleasant between his calloused fingers. "What does a girl such as yourself do out here alone?" Feeling irritation and not understanding why he became gruff and gripped one hand tightly making her wince. He saw the wince and ignored it deciding it was her fault for making him feel such things. "Again, I ask, who is your father? I will return you to his house, forthwith." The color faded from her face and she glanced around as though in confusion.

"My…I am…" She turned her pretty head to the side and frowned. "I…I'm…" She looked about concern painting her face. "I…I." She turned her head looking back toward the thickest part of the hills ahead of them and pointed in the general direction where Hephaistion's father's estate's lay.

"I believe I am from these parts. Aye, yonder…there." She shook her head as though to reassure herself, but he could see the question continued to remain in her eyes. They met his, open, and full of trouble.

"I've no memory." Her voice was barely a breath. She wrapped both legs around the tree's solid but slender trunk and clung there. She didn't break down and cry or scream, as he would have expected a girl might do in such a situation, but just continued to look perplexed. One slender hand rose to her head, feeling for a lump here and there, some sign of the reason for the displacement. Alexandros' eyes widened as again the creamy breasts were exposed. They were a bit larger than he thought and seemed to sway just a little. His mouth began to water and he licked his lips. As though in trance he leaned forward, placing a hand firmly on her hip, feeling the slightness of it, and the other hand rose slowly, a finger leading almost ready to stroke, to feel the tender skin.

"Hera's tits! What addles me?" He slammed his fist into his mouth, drew in a quick, hissing breath. He could feel hot blood rise in his groin. He looked down, nothing – yet. Gods! What has happening to him? He was no follower of Pan! He must cover her. Urgently, he flung he cloak from his shoulder, trying to pass it up to her but she was seemingly oblivious to his consternation and did not catch it as it fluttered to the ground. As though mesmerized Alexandros watched helplessly has she finished coming down. A broken tree limb caught up her skirts and exposed long, slender legs. He groaned at the sight and abruptly turned his back and in a voice that had gone completely hoarse, as it did when his emotions ran high called for his guard. That upset him even more. He slammed his fist into a palm and closed his eyes tightly willing the girl to disappear.

"Your hand, please my Lord. I cannot do this so well." Her tone was innocent, beseeching,

Half turning he began to move toward her assistance then stopped, that smile, it was so alluring! Nooooo! He shook his head as if to warn himself. It held the enchantment of Sirens; he moved away from her. Bewitched, that was it, he had somehow become bewitched. He pinched his arm to make sure he could still feel and conjured up Hephaistion's face before him. Ahh, he sighed and breathed freely. Yes, all was well, he felt the same, he smiled at the image, his Hephaistion.

"Just a little help, my Lord. I, I will not bother you further, please? My hand aches so and my leg hurts."

"My guard will assist you." He shouted for them so loudly their names echoed round the forest like a chant. "Have you something to wrap your hand in? A bit of your girdle - then bind it up. That may help. No!" He turned swiftly and held a hand up to ward her off, when he heard her footsteps start his way. "I order you stay there, where you are. Do not move stay! You may be injured further and is best you do not move about too much." He felt a blush rise at the barefaced lie, but moved quickly away from her. She stared at his odd behavior open mouthed but said nothing.

While waiting for the guard, Alexandros kept himself busy and made sure his back was to her as he fought with himself for control. He kept seeing her lovely breast, hearing that throaty voice…. He began to grunt the number codes to calm himself. He had just reach 400 Upsilon when he felt his breath lengthen and his heart stop pounding so hard. He looked up when his name was called.

Ah, thank the gods above and below. Alexandros' shoulders released their burden. Ptolemy! He was good with this sort of thing. Senses primed as at war, Alexandros strode briskly toward the girl, seized her by one arm, and shoved her at him.

"Assist her!" The hapless girl fell into Ptolemy's outstretched arms. He heard a slight cry and the sound of a body tumble over something. He could also hear Ptolemy swear at him, but ignored it. The girl, he knew by her cry. He did not look back.

He thought he also heard the word "bastard" whispered softly on the breeze but ignored that too. Let her be angry. He was not master of himself just now she might have greater cause to hate him if he were to give way to the thoughts careening through his head. Let Ptolemy help her. It would be best for all.

He could hear Ptolemy speaking softly to her, tending to her knee; apparently, she had slipped when he'd pushed her. He turned, apology on his tongue, but then stopped her long, slender leg was bare. He could feel it again, the heat in his blood.

"Here wrap her in this, now!" He picked up his discarded cloak. "She…she'll, it'll be cold soon." He heaved a sigh of relief. There she was covered head to foot. Only her dainty feet, small, fine hands and lovely head were exposed. He wanted to toss another cloak over her face too, to smother her with cloaks until not a sign of that bright hair or creamy skin was exposed. Then lock her away, yes, the suggestion that seemed to come out of nowhere but seemed such a fine idea. Lock her away that would be a good thing. He was loathe to take her hand and strode quickly ahead as he ordered Ptolemy to see to her needs. He didn't miss the odd glance his guard threw him or the hurt look in her eyes or the blood that followed each footstep her small foot left imprinted upon the dusty earth. Ptolemy was a lady's man, she would be better off with him. He also knew well enough to leave her untouched.

Moving forward, saddling up Bulkephalus, he gave Ptolemy his orders: "Accompany her home. No doubt her father is beside himself wondering where she is. Keep her covered well and by your side. She is your responsibility."

"But, Alexandros…" He held out his hand as he started Bulkephalus at a little walk. "I've not time for such things as women, Hephaistion is missing. I'm to his father's estates where he was last seen. She is in your hands.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Aphrodite and a Mother's Prayer, Part III

Alexandros continues his search for the missing Hephaistion, and runs into an unexpected visitor and trouble back in Pella.

Pairing: Alexandros & Hephaistion

Author: Lysis, (Copyright November 2011 by Elizabeth C. Owens)

No warnings.

Amyntor, tall and lean, his auburn hair burnished with the sunlight, stood thoughtfully along the edge of his courtyard watching the young man pacing back and forth with such a fervor that it seemed painful

When did he first go missing?" Alexandros' voice was full of rough concern and became hoarse as it often did when he become worried or angry. "He knows these woods, he's, he's…" He swung around practically shouting. "How can he be missing? It is not possible! By the Goddess, how could he have disappeared while on his way to the horse pasture?"

"Alexandros, peace, I beg you, calm down." The older man laughed lightly, he knew it would not be misunderstood. Indeed, a nod from the blond head and a wry smile was his answer. .. The day was still young, sunrise only a few hours behind them, but already they had both been up for hours. Alexandros had arrived the night before, and except for seeing to his horse and adhering to the formalities went straight to the heart of the matter – Hephaistion. Now, they had arrived back at the okios for a rest and quick bite before resuming their search.

"Aye," Alexandros shook his head as he turned suddenly and sat down on a low nearby wall. "There are mysteries going on in these woods, I tell you, Amyntor. First Hephaistion disappears and then the girl…." He stopped realizing he hadn't mentioned Arsinoe, to Amyntor. "Yesterday, while on my way here, we came upon her. She was alone and in danger of being molested by two scurrilous looking creatures. She must have taken a head injury as she can't recall her name or where she's from. Ptolemy, he named her Arsinoe because she mentioned the name sounded familiar to her. He's taken her back to Pella while trying to locate her family. She's very…" He began pacing again. "I cannot be concerned with her, with Hephaistion missing. Did he take anything with him, when he left? Where was he heading? Had he –

"Hold, Alexandros, as I've told you, I know nothing more than you. As you can see things here are a bit of a muddle," Amyntor smiled and nodded back toward the spacious two story whitewashed _okios_. He thought he was holding up well, with his oldest son missing, one newly arrived the day before and the third raising a commotion for attention.

Alexandros smiled widely, "Aye, you've much to see to now, a new boy. The Gods have blessed you, Amyntor, three sons! Soon he'll be training and on the road with us to Asia."

"Let's give him a little time to get steady on his feet first, yet. Between you and Hephaistion I know he'll find his way clear enough, but right now he wants his mother most." Both men laughed and for a moment, their concerns were lost in joy.

"Rest a little, and eat something." Amyntor gestured toward the plate of oatcakes and apples that lay on a table nearby. "I know every moment is important, but we cannot exhaust ourselves, and even as we are here, there are others already out searching." Alexandros frowned, but slowed his pace a bit as if to acknowledge the logic of this. Slowly, he picked apart an oatcake leaving more of it on the ground than getting it in his mouth. However, Amyntor was patient. He knew him well, he would do his duty, he just needed to calm down a bit. He gestured toward a slave who served them some wine. "Now drink it and eat that oak cake then we will continue."

"We'll find him soon enough. Don't worry." He placed a friendly hand on the youth's shoulder. Alexandros just shook his head heavily.

"I know." He smiled sheepishly, blushing a bit. "Am I so obvious?" Amyntor smiled back openly. "And you already have enough to keep you busy for months to come, years." He grinned suddenly and some of the awful tension left his face and then bowed his head. "Forgive my selfishness."

Hephaistion's father raised an eyebrow at the youth. "It is not selfish to be concerned for the one you love, Alexandros. He did not leave you, if that is where your speeding thoughts are taking you. I know him too well. He would never do that to any of us. His sense of honor is too strong, I know my son. No, I fear," he frowned and sighed. "I fear he's had an accident, and lies injured unable to call out. We will find him, count on it, I know we will. For I'll not leave another night passed without knowing where he is."

"Aye, the same for me, unfortunately, I cannot stay. I've been summoned back to Pella. Of all the times by Zeus', blue balls why now? Why when I've such need to stay here …." He stopped himself and the two men both let their eyes rest on the woods and tried not to let their thoughts show on their faces.

"We'll find him, 'Xandros, I promise you.

Back at Pella

His mother's summons, the third one in two days went unheeded and Alexandros could swear from the palestra where he was working out, he could hear her shouts of irritation. He was frustrated, hot and had a mouth full of sand. At this moment, he cared little about his mother's needs, worries, or irritations. His concerns with the army were ever present and next to that, all of his energy was toward Hephaistion who was still missing.

After washing the dust of the palestra off and finger combing his hair he headed at a quick clip toward the stables. On his way, he stopped for a drink from a nearby well and thought he heard his name being called. He looked round, but saw no one. He stopped suddenly when he spied a shrine to Aphrodite. Where were the flowers he had brought for it? He wandered over studying the marble alcove. He had placed a handful of red roses and the white daises Hephaistion had gathered there, just the other day. He knew it. There wasn't even the slightest hint of a torn petal. How odd, he knew he had offered there. He recalled besides the roses there had been three lovely golden apples. Then he slapped his hand to his mouth and looked about sheepishly as though any passerby might guess his thoughts. No, it had only been one. He and Hephaistion and eaten the other two. He stood a moment, wondering what to do. He raised his head and hands and began to pray. "Violet eyed Lady, gracious Queen, forgive me. I beg your indulgence on my selfishness. I will make right my offering." He gazed about was there anything he could offer now? His purse was empty, not even a few coins to buy a dove or two. "My Lady this evening I will offer for you with the choicest of gifts, this I do promise." Then he spied a few shy violets, plucked them up, and laid them with great care upon the shrine. "Take these now, divine Cypriot, I promise more this eve. Have mercy upon me, Lady, I will not fail you." Feeling better, he touched the small flowers pushing them more carefully near the statue of the Lady and raced off.

Alexandros heard a soft voice over by the stall Hephaistion's stallion Cyllans usually inhabited. He brightened, and rushed forward, "What,,, Cyllans?" He embraced the horse, holding on to it desperately. "Ah, he's back, he's back. Thank the gods. Hephaistion! Where are you?" Hephaistion!" The stable echoed with his calls as he began a rapid search.

"I am the only one here," The odd girl from the forest, Arsinoe stepped out gingerly, from the shadows where she'd run when she'd heard his shouting. She would admit Alexandros, for she knew now who he was, was truly lovely to gaze upon, but his fierce temper scared her. She had the strongest feeling he did not like her, but could not reason why. She'd seen him only the one time when he came to her aid and had been startled by his rough and rude manner. Just now when she had heard his voice she'd run quickly to the furthest stall trying to hide, hoping he would take no notice of her.

Alexandros looked at her shock registering on his face. No, it Hephaistion he had heard him! "What do you here? Where's my friend? " He thrust past her pushing her away so roughly she cried out and fell into a pile of hay.

One hand to her throat she glared at him. "No one is here, but I. That is no reason to push me down!" She scolded him and rose brushing the clinging straw from her hair and clothing.

"Did you see him? His horse is here, where is he? Perhaps he came and went? You could not mistake him." Frantically, he searched the stalls and then looked dismayed when he realized they were the only two in the wooden building. "Tis only you." He stood staring at her for a moment, watching her with some interest, how odd she should be here just as she was in the forest. He tried a weak smile realizing he had been rude. "I see you Ptolemy brought you safe home."

She shook her head, "No." She answered. "He brought me here, but we cannot locate my family. I hope they have not abandoned me. It is hard …" She stood frowning and tipped her head to the side for a moment. "I must go." She shook her head and began to move past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Non, wait a bit, please." As he had turned toward the entrance Alexandros saw, the way the sunlight played down upon her hair, curling and shining the way Hephaistion's did in the sun. He saw Cyllans brushing against Arsinoe as though he had known her all his life and felt something overcome him. He tried to hold onto his senses, which seemed to swim, as did the image before his eyes. It was Hephaistion, his face bruised, his clothing torn and one leg badly cut and blood running from a large gnash in his head. Reaching out his hand, Alexandros took a step toward him reaching out. "Where have you been?" His voice was soft, his eyes shimmering with tears and he pulled his companion into his arms.

"Gods, Hephaistion, gods." Groaning softly he pulled him down with him locking him in an all encompassing grasp raining kisses upon his face and throat tenderly. "I've been so worried, I feared for you, and rightly so. You've been harmed." He stroked his companion's hair, pulling bits of straw from it, and smoothing down the rips in his clothing. His hands and lips seemed to move of their own accord cherishing every inch of skin and limb. He pushed clothing aside to lavish kisses and stroked with an uncommon tenderness that grew as he heard his lover's sighs in response. As a fever of arousal rose in him tenderly, he pushed Hephaistion back upon the hay and lay over him.

"What happened, you must tell me everything." His voice was soft, loving. "Your father…." His eyes closed flew open immediately.

"Wha…Hephaistion!" Alexandros shook his head his eyes widening as he saw before him what his senses had failed to accept. His arms were not protecting the tall, slender form of his lover, but the dainty girl, Arsinoe, and she was struggling mightily with him. Her clothing was pulled off, the slender thighs exposed, deep fingerprints showed about her small creamy breasts. The shoulder's he thought were Hephaistion's were in fact the soft, firm flesh of the girl. His hands held her firmly locked in an embrace that clearly was not what she had expected. As he shook his head, he realized she was speaking to him, hitting at his hands, clouting at them as he had clearly ripped away the soft, fabric of her gown.

"Stop! How dare you! Let me go!" The sharp slap of her palm across his cheek brought him to his senses. His eyes teared at the sting.

"I….." He shook his head as a swimmer does coming up from air, feeling suddenly clear headed after having been disoriented. He took in her near unclothed form, her trembling indignation and groaned loudly. "Oh nooo! Athena protect me!" As he wiped his face with his one hand that was trembling as much as hers.

"Did I hurt you? I, did," He flew from her holding his hands up as though they were working against him and might catch him out in some act he would be caught in and held to forever. His eyes searched her taking in the torn gown, exposed skin, tear stained cheeks, He swallowed and looked about him closed his eyes as though in pain and then asked her carefully, "I, did I force myself upon you? Gods above, please forgive me, please!" He barely heard her response as he gazed upon his own condition and moaned aloud.

He looked about quickly for something to toss over her ruined clothing, but saw only horse blankets. They would have to do. Brusquely he grabbed one and pulled her up by the arm roughly arranged it about her now shivering form. "I am, forgive, me. I am not myself. " He was almost unable to think. This could not be, no. It had been Hephaistion, he knew it. He, he… Again, he searched the girl's form quickly, he saw the bruises on her breasts, but there was no blood on her legs.

Full of frustration, his eyes softening as he gazed at the girl standing by him. He smiled shyly, "Again, please, please forgive me. I do not, am not in the habit of such behavior." His look was so earnest the girl smiled back and he went on: "I cannot find my friend, have been distraught and, you…" He shrugged and colored immediately hating himself for the loss of his emotions. "You … for a moment you reminded me of him so, you hair, eyes, coloring... I am so sorry."

He looked at her again and gulped. She was very pretty, almost with a look of Hephaistion. It would not be too bad. He took a deep breath he knew what his must do. "I have dishonored you, I will make it right, believe me. I know I have mistreated you quite cruelly. That is not my way, truly, forgive me. I will make it right. I." He looked into her eyes shyly, shrugging, "I can offer you a, a, good. I am my father's heir. I promise to care for you well." Quickly she shook her head and muttered a soft "no."

"No? We must, I have dishonored you!" He stared at her deciding to speak frankly; she was in a daze of confusion as well. "Your clothing lies at your feet, and it is clear, by the bruises on your person I've touched you as only your husband ought. I…" He cursed himself; he was not ready to become a husband. No matter, he told himself, it must be done. At least she was pleasing to his eye. He thought he might even like her eventually.

She cut him off with a small shake of her head, "Yes, you disheveled my gown and….but," Her eyes became wide and she pulled her mouth into a small moue, something that Hephaistion did. He just started at her.

"You remind me of him so. I... your gown, please I'll replace it for you." He took her hand gently now, rubbing his thumb across the knuckles. "I cannot believe I mistreated you so. I do not do such things. I…" She reached out, placed a finger on his lips, and smiled.

"I am sorry you miss him so, I can tell. Your senses are befuddled, this I can see. I thought perhaps you had hit your head or such, as you mistook me for him. For at first when you entered the stables you were fine, and I was going to reveal myself, but then you began to act strangely." At this she blushed wildly and said softly. "No one has ever mistaken me for a youth before."

He helped her to her feet and explained the amazing resemblance between the two. "Truly you could be his twin sister. But, I know he has none."

They both began to laugh a bit, and he almost heaved a sigh of relief and then thought perhaps…, but before he could think any further his mother's voice reached out through the air seeking him.

She bustled in, holding her gown about her, "Alexandros, Ptolemy told me you were…" She stopped open-mouthed staring first at her son and then to the blanket covered form of Arsinoe.

"Ah, what…..Alexandros!" His mother turned toward him while managing to keep one eye on the girl. She noted absently she was quite lovely, and unless she was as stupid as her new slave from Thrace, that blanket was covering something neither wanted seen. She advanced gently toward Arsinoe holding out her hand and said softly. "Are you quite all right, my child?" She noted the quick flutter of guilty gazes that passed between her son and this girl. A smile began to form on her lips. She had disturbed something that was clear, the girl was trembling, and her mouth bruised, her long curly tresses in disarray. She had clearly been tumbled in the hay; her silky auburn hair was full of the stuff. She turned to her son who would not meet her gaze and whose blush was brighter than the girls'. He too had been rolling in the hay and his chiton half torn

Carefully she perused his form. While he was trembling as well, there was no sign of other loss of control. There was softness about his face that she had never noticed before and it pleased her.

She realized she had to get the truth from one of them quickly, the girl most likely, before Alexandros vanished to the safety of the barracks or the longer reach of his father and his troops. She must act quickly, the girl's parents… they would be no problem. She gazed at her again noting the exquisite face, good breeding, delicate features, the little she had said in return to her questions had been answered in perfect Greek. Excellent. She wasn't too tall for him. She smiled at her son how nice; she came just to his shoulder. Her eyes were large, lustrous blue ones which right now were tear filled and showed a good deal of indignation. Mmmm, had the deed been done already? Had it been against her will? This would be perfect. Well, he would not get away with it. Even his father, would be on her side, especially if the girl came from good family, which she was quite sure she did.

Yes, Olympias smiled as she studied the two young people before her. She inclined her head toward her son. "You will come to my chamber in two hours. I think you can understand we have something we must deal with immediately?" For a moment, she could have sworn there were tears in his eyes. Hmm, had he forced the girl? She frowned, that would not be a good beginning to a marriage. Not matter, clearly, something had happened, she gazed pointedly at the girl's clothing in a torn little pile about her feet. As she looked up at her, the girl gave a little sob and before she could move, she noted Alexandros reached out and stroked her arm tenderly. She heard him whisper "Don't worry, I will make it right. I promise, Arsinoe."

Olympias raised a brow as she watched them; she could not quite believe her eyes. Praise the Goddess! She must make a special offering in thanks. How had this happened? Well, it mattered little, it had, and that was all that concern her. "Yes, Alexandros, you will make it right." Their eyes met his were strong and clear, "Yes, Mother, I will. I do not run from things. I will take Arsinoe to wife if she will have me."

The smile on his mother's face brightened until it fought with Helios in glare. Why did she have to look so pleased? He thought grumpily. Glumly he watched his mother lead Arsinoe away, and he slumped against the stall. What would he tell Hephaistion? Gods, Hephaistion, he was still missing. He gazed about, flustered, still not understanding. His horse was here. He must be _somewhere_. He could not marry without him he would not! He had to find him, somehow, someway, he had to find him. A million thoughts went through his mind. What if she disliked Hephaistion? He would not bear it. With time, he might come to care for her, but he loved Hephaistion, that he knew as much as he knew anything. He could not live without him, would not.

He tried to busy himself by setting his tunic to rights and gathering up the bits of torn clothing strewn about. He stood before Hephaistion's horse, stoking his nose softly. At least this was real, he could feel the soft velvet beneath his fingers, hear Cyllan's hot breath in his ear, smell the familiar dusty scent of his horse blanket. He leaned in studying him, his flanks were a bit scratched, and he seemed winded, but otherwise all was well.

"Where is he, I know you know. Tell me." The large black eyes met his and the elegant head nestled against his arm. Alexandros stroked him thinking something was wrong. He would puzzle it out. Meantime, Cyllan's needed brushing down and some water and oats. Afterward he would seek out Phoenix, his old childhood tutor, he would help, he always had.

As he worked, Alexandros' mind was busy. The girl, taking her to wife…could he do that with her enough… to get her with child? For he knew his mother would be like a hawk watching their every move closely. He sighed feeling suddenly sorry for Arsinoe, and thought wryly, no one deserved his mother as a mother in law.

Yes, he acknowledged to himself, he could. It wasn't hard, it was just that he lacked interest. He thought back to the softness of her skin, contrary to what his mother thought he had not done a thing to her accept well, kiss her a good deal. He had not taken her maidenhead. He was not as blind to women as his parents might think. He knew well what to do with a girl, both he and Hephaistion did. They had both shared a girl when he had turned fifteen, not too long in fact after they had become lovers. The girl had not been a virgin, would not stop talking and kept telling Hephaistion how pretty he was, but her hand had been busy the whole while on Alexandros' thigh and phallus. She had seemed irritated when Alexandros had not responded as she had seemed to expect and had finally taken their money and left. She had been somewhat crude and none too clean. They had both decided they could do quite well without girls until they needed them to get heirs. Until then, if they were apart there were always pretty youths enough to satisfy their need. Since then, if by some chance a woman was desired, they had sought out an hetaira, but in private. That had been better. They had each found a girl through Hephaistion's father. He had respected their need for secrecy.

Over the years, on _very_ rare occasions, those he could count on four fingers, he and Hephaistion had visited an hetaira. His was blonde with soft brown eyes and a heart shaped face from the isle of Lesbos. She was always exquisitely dressed, served excellent wine and a cheerful companion with whom he enjoyed stimulating conversation. While he could not exactly say he looked forward to laying with her, he always had enjoyed her companionship and the actual act was not bad at all as she knew what would suit him and what would not. He had enjoyed some of it quite enough. She had been very skilled with her fingers. He and Hephaistion often compared notes and marveled at the things hetaira knew.

He thought of Arsinoe and her softness and delicate behavior and then sighed with relief she would be left behind, of course, when he went to war.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Aphrodite and a Mother's Prayer, Part IV

Hephaistion awakens in a strange place.

Pairing: Alexandros & Hephaistion

Author: Lysis, (Copyright November 2011 by Elizabeth C. Owens)

No warnings.

Hephaistion groaned and tried to sit up but found all he could do was lie to one side. He slowly opened his eyes, everything was seen through a shimmer of golden haze, nothing was focused. He felt weak and drowsy. His head ached and his mouth felt parched. He frowned, blinked his eyes, shook his head, but it made no difference. He could smell incense, fragrant and rare, amber, roses, hyssop and juniper. Juniper, he noted rare as amber and hyssop, and reserved only for the Gods. In the background was the soft background of a harp, gentle and melodic. He closed his eyes again and lay back as a cool hand was laid against his face.

"Your vision will clear soon. For now rest, that is best for you." He turned or tried to, the voice, a woman's was coming to him from what sounded like somewhere behind him. Her voice was sweet a little high, very soft. Wetness drenched his skin as a cloth dipped in scented water bathed him.

"Wher…wh.. ere? Where am I? Wh…who?" He tried to articulate the words but they came out sounding jumbled. He could feel the soreness of strained muscles and strong sting of torn flesh. Vaguely he seemed to recall something about his horse, but it faded as quickly as it had risen in his thoughts. Alexandros.. Alexandros, the name filled his head and with came the image. He sighed in confusion and frustration. "Where, is… he safe?"

"You are where it is safe." A cool, wet cloth was applied to his forehead. He could feel the sting of something as it bled into the skin. He raised a hand upward and could feel the fine row of stitches. He moved his other hand down his leg and felt the tight swath of bandages. His hands, legs and feet were scraped and the skin torn and abraded. "Batt…tle? He felt along his body, but found no other signs of anything serious. "Where did…we fi…" He fell back breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. He could not seem to recall. Had he taken a head wound. This would account for the lack of memory. Again, he felt the softness of cloth, the coolness of water laved upon his heated skin. No, he told himself he could not lie here.

"Wha… happened?" He moaned as he forced himself to sit upright even though the room spun. He pushed away the hand that came to force him back down. He lay quiet a moment allowing the words to form before he spoke, somehow it seemed to work better this way and sighed in relief as they came out sounding normal. "No, where am I? Alexandros where is he? I, I, have to get to him."

Another voice answered it was softer, sweeter and had a lilt that was unfamiliar to any he had ever heard before. He raised his head, again a shimmer of light, only this time pure silver white and he could smell roses and other flowers through it a form came forward. It was feminine and tall, willowy. "You will in good time, when all things are right, Hephaistion."

Her face came into view and he gasped in shock, flung his hand over his face, and threw himself face down upon the bed trembling. He dared not speak, could not find the words. The glow filled the world around him until it suffused the air he was immersed in it as though he were a swim in the sea. Breath, he could not breath, there was only the light, the exquisite light that shone with such radiance it was almost painful even beneath his closed eyelids.

"You may speak, Hephaistion." He didn't move even when he felt the gentle touch on the back of his head and felt the soft flow of fabric upon his skin. "I'll not harm you. Indeed, you are special to me, for you love one greatly beloved by the Gods." At this, he felt himself pulled upright and into the soft, fragrant white arms of the Cypriot, Aphrodite. "Yes, I know," the lovely voice sang in his ear. "Sometimes to be beloved by the Gods is difficult."

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Aphrodite and a Mother's Prayer Part V

Pairing: Alexandros & Hephaistion

AU Fiction

Author: Lysis, (Copyright November 2011 by Elizabeth C. Owens)

No warnings

Alexandros and his mother argue over his future, and he enlists the help of his old childhood tutor Phoenix for help to find Hephaistion.

Part V

As he strode into his mother's chambers and seated himself as comfortably as he dared, Alexandros considered he didn't want to be where he was at all. The pear wood and ivory stool he remembered well from his childhood. The old, red leather tufted cushion on top had been replaced with a soft, golden deer hide and trimmed in silver. He knew this because he had provided the hide himself. It was a pretty thing and his fingers flexed as he ran them over the soft suede material. . It had been "his" official stool when a child and recalled with a wry grin how he would frown when he saw someone else perched upon it, especially his sister, Kleopatra. Once he had been beaten for dumping her from that perch. However, as a four year old he had been in less control of himself and decided he would dwell more kindly on those long ago memories and forgive his sister for her transgression. He found himself surprised that he still considered it "his" as he caressed the worn floral carvings that ran down its legs.

A grin rose on his face. They never fought now, his sister and he. He rarely saw her, but when he did, he was glad. She was a good deal like their mother, very lovely and gifted with that quick and creative mind, but never unkind or an adversarial. Like their father, she was easier to read, more open with her emotions. Sometimes he had found himself being carefully protective of her wanting to keep her from the wounds that had scarred him through the years as he had been buffeted back and forth between their parents.

These days he was not quite sure who the worst – his mother or his father was. His father… They dealt with one another as warrior-to-warrior with the unwritten but firmly understood language that went along with that realm. As a man and warrior, his father was easy to understand as his king and father, less so. It seemed he could never please the father and the king, well, he – he respected, but was wary of. Still even at the worst of times with the man, he understood his methods and actions. His mother left him guessing something he did not like to indulge in.

The room was immaculate and smelt of honey and jasmine, scents his mother favored. Her jewelry caskets were all closed and put away somewhere. He frowned and found himself feeling upset by this. They had been a favorite of his as a child, to play with them as though they were miniature chests of treasure. He sucked in his breath and closed his eyes as images from his childhood sped through his mind. This had been a place of mystery to him, full of vibrant colors, interesting textures, and wonderful scents. It had filled his days, the chattering light voices of his mother and her ladies and attendants, they had been the music he had risen and slept too. Here he had felt safe and secure as he had in the children's nursery. It had been a refuge until his mother's uncle Leonidas had come. That had changed everything. True, he had been given a room of his own, but he had been allotted no privacy, no anything. It was as though everything had been taken, stolen from him until he was not sure where he belonged. He had fought against it at first with all the angry emotion of a bewildered seven year old who had many questions and was given few answers that would satisfy. His every waking moment from the time he was seven years on had been watched and measured, as had he. His mother's rooms in those days became a different place to him at first a refuge and then a place where he had first known betrayal. Oh, perhaps that was too unkind a thought, but the seven year old he had been had not thought so when his uncle had found him and taken him from there into the world of men. It was a world he had fought against, at first. He had railed against the routine, the unfairness of what seemed to him a regime he had not asked for and could not bargain his way out of. When he had run for comfort from it to this place his mother had wiped his tears, listened to his woes, but sent him back, away from the safety and comfort, and into a world where he had learned because he had had no choice but to face his private fears. Moreover, he had had. He had conquered them. It was a world he was now comfortable in, completely and he did not want to go backward even for the briefest of times.

He sighed, playing out his breath slowly. His mother was not present even though he had come at her summons. Naturally, she was playing the same game with him she played so often with his father.

"Very well, I can play this game as well. I learned from you, after all, Mother." He murmured quietly to himself. He looked about the large outer room and in his mind's eye strode through the smaller inner room where her bed and changing chests lay. How much of his life as a child had been spent here. Slowly he got up, went forward, and stopped just before the large bed. It had a blue and gold furred coverlet. How well his mother's reddish, gold curls would look against it. He called her image to him, she was beautiful still, regal and feminine, and now perhaps his enemy. He never wanted that, ever. He needed her and loved her, still.

He turned quickly as the quick light stride of his mother brought her toward him. He stood his place, deciding to smile show himself at ease. It would not do for her to know his inner thoughts; she might hold them out and use them against him. This was something he had never thought he might have to worry of, not with her, not the woman he had once worshipped as his sun. Nevertheless, he had learned, he had grown into a man and become a being that seemed simply by that chance of fate, an enemy to her because of his sex. He would never understand this. He had never wanted anything more for her to remain to him the soft, fragrant, sweet being of his childhood, the mother who had held him in her strong arms protecting him from anything that might upset him. How quickly he learned as he grew from a child to a boy to a youth and now to the man he was that he had entered enemy territory the day he had been taken away, against his will by Leonidas.

"Alexandros, excellent, we have much to speak of." Smiling that beguiling smile, she waved him toward the outer chamber and a couch, which before it was spread a small feast of dishes, his favorites. He trusted her even less now. He would have to on his guard every moment. He sighed loudly not caring she heard, and she did as she raised an eyebrow and gave a little sigh in return that seemed to say of its own accord that he had brought his current dilemma upon himself and there was no one but himself to blame.

"That poor child, such a pretty girl, Arsinoe, she was quite shaken and it took some time to calm her, but she rests now at ease. I have given my ladies orders to provide for her welfare. She is quite a lovely girl." His mother sat back much pleased with herself and her plans which undoubtedly would progress now quite satisfactorily. He almost groaned aloud, she would tie up his life with an expertise that would leave him breathless and hopelessly depressed unless he did something to gain back that control. Yes, he would have to honor his obligation to the girl, Arsinoe, but he would not allow his mother to dictate how it would go. He dare not, or he feared he would lose the things he cherished most – his love of war, desire to outdo his father and his love, most of all for Hephaistion. He would have to be on his guard.

"Mother, I understand…"

"No, Alexandros I think you do not understand anything. You have been so long allowed to have your way, run about without thinking of the obligations of your position that you have forgotten what you owe to that place. You are your father's heir, you will show your responsibly to that position.'

He inclined his head and answered quietly, but firmly. "I do. I have trained endlessly, I am ever confident in the field, I can lead without qualm. I am learning the lessons of ruling, when I was regent…"

"When you were regent you went your own way, following your desires."

On his feet in an instant, "Went my own way!" His voice rose, "My father left me in charge of Macedon and I did as I thought best to protect what I was left to protect. That was to keep our borders from being invaded! What could have been of greater importance, Mother! Would you rather I had done something other than protect our boundaries or would you rather we now are slaves to those I banished from our boundaries?" He began to pace, willing his anger to calm. "I know my duties, I live them daily. I live with the army it is where I belong. Macedon owes all Hellas the debt of its protection or have you forgotten that." He turned and faced his mother head on. "I have no time for anything but that, to protect what Father has built. To keep Hellas from the oppression of Persia or any other invader that would seek to destroy and weaken us. I have no time for anything other than that! Nor do I wish it!"

They stood face-to-face two adversaries both keen of wit and mind. They knew one another too well.

"So, you would deny your obligation to Arsinoe though I saw with my own eyes what must have passed between you. My eyes did not lie to me my son."

He drew himself up, closed his eyes willing himself to keep control. "I will honor that obligation though beyond a few kisses nothing else occurred. I did not touch her in any other manner. She is a maiden still, ask her."

"Yes, she admits this." His mother answered. "However, it matters nothing. You know for a girl such as she her honor must be maintained. You will marry her; it is also your duty. You would not seek to hide from your duty would you, Alexandros? You would not seek to dishonor one whom you by your actions have caught in a dilemma that was not of her own making would you?"

"No, I would not." He answered quietly. "I will do what is expected of me. However, that does not mean I put aside my duties to Father or Macedon."

"This is part of your duties to your Father and Macedon. You must provide an heir, it is imperative. You will…"

He shot up shouting this time, his anger flooding through him. "I will do my duty! Do not lecture me on honor and duty. I know these things too well. I learned of them when I was seven. I have lived with them every day, with every breath. I bled it and began to take into me and now it is part of me as it has been since I was twelve and first went into battle to protect my people by my father's side. I will bleed the last drop of my blood out to protect Macedon. My desire for my people, for Macedon, for Hellas is to grow far beyond anything we have ever been before. My dreams glow with it. My children are born on the field of battle they live in my dreams. I know their faces and names, they are conquest, growth, pride, arête and Tykhe and Philomena. I birth in my blood and sweat that is combined with my companions each time we rise to protect what we own. I know where my children are..." he strode quickly to a window and flung his hand outward. "They are there, with each warrior who stands strong with me."

"You have changed, Alexandros." His mother said quietly, the disappointment clear in her voice.

"Yes, I have changed Mother." He shouted back, throwing his hands out toward her, caring now little who heard him. He had fought too hard for who he was, whom he had become that surety now sang in his blood. He would not go backward not for anything, or anyone. "You have told me who I am from the time I could scare walk. You drummed it into me like a chant. I know who I am. I am the son of my Father and my Father demands much from me, much from his sons. Is this not what you wanted, what you dreamt for me? To know myself with that surety that will allow me to lead men toward greatness. Why do you wish to hobble me now, now when it is just beginning?"

"You cannot leave Arsinoe alone to suffer from your indiscretion."

"What indication? I have not taken her maidenhead. She is not with child. She is unharmed! I have agreed to take her to wife. What more do you want from me?" He fell suddenly upon the couch, his knees trembling, the emotion riding his body like energy shaking him until he felt exhausted. His eyes closed and all he could hear was the rough tenor of his own breath as he struggled to regain his composure.

"You will marry her, Alexandros."

Weary he pulled himself up going toward the door. "Yes, this I will do." He left her rooms feeling stunned. So often, it seemed lately more and more they seemed to part as enemies. He strode down the hallway eyes half closed wishing that he had kept control of himself, wishing he had never entered the Zeus damned stables, wishing more than anything that he could just speak with Hephaistion. If only he were here. He needed him desperately.

Slowly he began walked toward the barracks. He paused, turned, and looked behind him toward the palace silently cursing the day he had come upon Arsinoe in the forest. Then he felt stricken with guilt, it was not her fault the way things had turned out. He would speak with her soon, but not yet, not after coming from his mother's rooms. He might say something he would regret. As he lingered walking slowly, he began to plan. He would appeal to his father; the marriage would have to be put off until after he returned from Phocis. He could not stop his military endeavors to marry. His father would expect him with the army first and foremost. That brought another spiel of troubles for he was due to leave within two days and still no sign of Hephaistion was to be found anywhere.

Hephaistion's father had sent word that though the search continued day and night nothing had been found. Though the letter was carefully and skillfully worded Alexandros had read between the lines. The man too was as desperate as he was. Something must be done; he would have to find some way to discover what had happened. There must be some…

"Ah, I have been searching for you," he looked up as shadow fell over him.

"Ah, thank the gods, Phoenix." Alexandros felt the tension leave his body as the friend time worn face of his old tutor came into view. Thankfully, he embraced the stocky, old solider and felt safe and hopeful for the first time in a week as he rested his head against the shoulder of Lysimachus whom he had nicknamed Phoenix from early boyhood.

"Alexandros, what has happened to you? You look as if you went through five bouts in the palestra and lost every one." The older man paused studying his young friend and frowned as he patted him soothingly on the back. "Your mother?" Alexandros raised in eyebrow in answer, and then they both sighed deeply.

"Come then," The older man said as he limped along, his legs were stiff in the knees, and he suffered from an old wound to the thigh that ached when it was cold that he'd taken when he was a young man on campaign with Philip. His blue eyes though faded were bright with pleasure as they surveyed Alexandros. He ruffled the Alexandros' tossed blond curls. "Come, a good drink will cure our ills, and you can tell me all about it. Two heads are always better than one in solving any problem."

Alexandros clapped the older man on the back and they headed toward a taverna near the Agora favored by the warriors of Pella.

After they had greeted several companions and found themselves a table, a full decanter before them along with a bowl of olives and some goat cheese they settled back. Alexandros drank his first cup quickly and was half way through the second before he felt he could explain it all.

"So, Hephaistion is still missing? Hmm, tell me again about your sacrifice to the Goddess that day. Was it a propitious day for sacrifice? Do you offer well the appropriate gifts?" He eyed Alexandros carefully. From a young age, Alexandros had always been generous and careful with his honoring of the gods. However, Lysimachus had a feeling. He was good with such things call them premonitions or warnings. He felt something was off.

"Well, we offered flowers, fruit. I would have…." He stopped and slapped a hand to his mouth. He bit his lip and he looked up at Phoenix his blue eyes wide with shocked realization. "The apples! Oh, Phoenix, there were to be three, but…Hephaistion was hungry so I, I gave them to him. We shared them." Alexandros sat stunned realizing what he had done. "I must make haste to make things right. Will you come with me?" He rose and for a moment his thoughts were so scattered he knocked the bowl of olives over.

"Slow down, Alexandros all will be well. Have you the price of a dove or two? They are greatly favored by the Cypriot." Phoenix patted his coin purse, and began to pull out several drachmas, but Alexandros shook his head.

"I'm well suited there. I've plenty. Doves do you think, three? Pure white of course, the best I can find." He looked about suddenly realizing they were still in the taverna and frowned. "Amber? Juniper or hyssop? I've not enough for either of those, but they are favorable to her. I must give her something more, Phoenix, something to show her I recognize my error and to ask for her intercession for Hephaistion. For I know not where he is or what has befallen him. He may not be able to offer for himself. For to insult the Goddess, oh, I fear…" He left the rest of the thought hanging but he knew now, knew deep within himself that their eating their offering had offended the Goddess. Phoenix found himself limping along at a pace that was almost painful but said nothing. Alexandros was in a fever and as they approached the temple courtyard, he pulled Alexandros back by the arm.

"Rest a moment and gather your thoughts." He eyed Alexandros who was visibly trembling as he kept glancing from the dove seller to the incense seller trying to decide what to do. Already his hands were full of flowers he had plucked along the way. These he kept changing from hand to hand as his restless energy would not be stilled. "The Goddess will recognize your piety, Alexandros.

"Aye, aye." Taking a deep breath Alexandros selected three snow-white doves without blemish and a small handful of aromatic gums. In the end, he had to borrow from Phoenix for the cost of the gums, which were twice the cost of the doves. Removing their weapons and leaving them in the outer temple precincts, carefully placing the hoods of their mantles over their heads and removing their sandals they entered the temple of Aphrodite. He performed the ritual purification of himself with water and his offering and approached the altar and the priest on duty. Before he bowed his head as the prayer of offering began, he looked up at the cult statute of the Cypriot and prayed for her intercession. He stopped midway and looked upward gazing upon her serene beauty caught out in the painted marble. He bowed his head, again, and reached for the slender leather cord around his neck. From it hung a small round talisman of bronze, amber, amethyst, and agate. He and Hephaistion had exchanged these when they had made their vows to one another. Hephaistion had designed them, for he was skilled at such things. Hephaistion had kissed it when he had placed about his neck. It had hung about his neck every day for the last four years; he had never removed it even when he had gone into battle.

"Dear Lady, Queen of Roses, " he whispered as he placed it reverently on the altar, "I beg of you accept this. It is the most precious of objects to me. I cherish it for it comes from the one I love above all else. Protect him, do not harm him, forgive his indulgence for it was mine too. Forgive us, I beg of you, Lady and, please, if it is your will return him to me." With a deep breath, he stepped back and watched as the doves were offered and the inner precincts became sweet with the scent of the precious spices. Blue smoke spiraled heavenward in a straight line, nothing caught at it, it rose slowly but surely upward. The crackling of the offering fire as the doves were consumed grew bright and brighter before him. As the offering libation was poured across the doves, a rumbling began and filled their ears. The room began to rock and sway beneath their feet. Screams penetrated the quiet of the inner chamber.

"Poseidon, the Earth Shaker? Have I angered him somehow?" Fearfully Alexandros turned toward the young grey-eyed priest and gripped Phoenix' hand.

The talisman, which had been resting on the edge of the altar, fell and slid across the floor. Alexandros stood stunned as he met the eyes of the priest. It came to rest at the foot of the Goddess' statue and then the room seemed to tip and it slid backward and came to rest by Alexandros' foot. As quickly as the shaking came it ended. They stood quiet, awed. The offering fire crackled on merrily, undisturbed, the blue offering smoke did not divert from its heavenward spiral. The priest turned and smiled. "The Goddess has heard your prayers and answered. She is most pleased with your offering."

Alexandros bowed his head and wiped his eyes, which were wet with the relief, which surged through him. He turned to go when the priest stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Silently as his eyes met Alexandros, he handed him back the leather cord with its charm. "The Lady, who is above all things loving and gracious, returns to you that which you hold dear."

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Aphrodite and a Mother's Prayer Part VI

Pairing: Alexandros & Hephaistion

AU Fiction

Author: Lysis, (Copyright November 2011 by Elizabeth C. Owens)

No warnings

We finally discover what happened to Hephaistion to cause him to disappear

Hephaistion swayed and fell hard against the trunk of the tree before him. He gripped it with all his might as the world about him continued to spin. Each step was an agony of nerve endings that screamed as pain rose in him from his injuries. His hands, legs and feet were scrapped and bloody. He limped along dragging his leg slowly, it would not move properly and he grimaced as each movement brought more blood pouring forth from the great wound on his calf. He knew something was not quite right – his vision was faded and his head ached abominably and he had already vomited several times. He grimaced trying to piece together what had happened.

He had been on his way back to Pella, after seeing his parents. About ten miles out, he had stopped thinking he heard a woman's voice calling his name. It had sounded in great distress and quite familiar as was the honeyed scent of jasmine that accompanied it. He had urged his horse forward urgently going in the direction he thought the voice had come from. Then there some feet ahead of him on the path an image had appeared. Arm lifted in a beseeching gesture, beneath the shelter of the thick pine and oak trees the cloak about her shoulders rustling in the soft air a woman had stood in the pathway.

"My Lady, wait, fear not, I am coming." Fearful for her he had jumped from Cyllan's back to offer his assistance when she had suddenly disappeared only to reappear several feet away. He followed her, calling out that he was coming, if she would just call back so he would know where she was, but in the thick, dense undergrowth he lost sight of her. Frowning he had searched everywhere greatly concerned. Could it really have been? Was it possible? Pella was miles from where his father's estates. What would Alexandros' mother be doing out in the middle of his the forest? He had gone deeper into the woods than he had first thought and when he turned back he could not find his way. Suddenly the wind had risen and a storm blew up. It was odd the way it had risen without warning. The sky that morn had given no hint of such an occurrence. It grew worse and as he tried to push against the strong gusts of wind that buffeted him toward some shelter he heard the terrible crack of a tree as it was struck by lightning. His eyes wide with horror he tried to outrun it, but it fell and a large limb caught him on the side of the head.

What seemed like hours later, he had come back to himself. His face and clothing were covered with blood and his leg was caught beneath a large tree limb. He called out hoping someone might be in the area and tried to push the limb off his leg. Exhausted he fell back down, sweat covering him. The pain was more than he could manage and he fell into unconsciousness.

In the growing darkness he came to. He glanced about, where was he? Nothing seemed familiar. The birds and other animals of the forest where were they? No bright chirpings or animal calls split the air. He moaned loudly unable to stop himself. His leg was still pinned beneath the tree limb. He lay back and began to force himself to gather all the strength he could summon and prayed to Apollo for courage. He knew if he continued to stay where he was, injured and unable to protect himself he would not live much longer. Biting his lip and groaning loudly he pulled himself up and pushing hard as he had been taught in his shield training drills he shoved against the tree limb with every ounce of strength left in him. He imagined the long line of men before him and behind him, their shields against his back pushing and he sandwiched in between pushing, straining, cracking grinding his muscles against the back of the man before him. It worked the limb began to move. With a final grunt he managed to shove it back. Then grabbing his leg in his hands he began the slow, painful exercise to pull it away. Finally, it was free and he fell back, sweat coursing down his face, his hands wet and trembling. He could do nothing to stop the blood that poured from it or the head wound other than give the most cursory of measures toward binding them with some of his chiton. He had left his mantle back on his horse. He would rest a bit before he began to find a way out. It was best; it was all he could do for now he told himself as his eyes closed against the urge that fought inside of him to keep them open.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Aphrodite and a Mother's Prayer, Part VII

Pairing: Alexandros & Hephaistion

AU Fiction

Author: Lysis, (Copyright November 2011 by Elizabeth C. Owens)

No warnings

Alexandros and a group of companions go in search of Hephaistion and Alexandros discovers a secret hidden deep in the hills of the Pinaros Mountains.

Days later and miles away Alexandros along with Phoenix, Ptolemy, Nearkhos, Leonnatus and Medius and Hephaistion's father and several of his companions were searching the same woods in which Hephaistion had lost his way. Alexandros had gone back to Amyntor's estate and together they had set out, determined not to return until they had Hephaistion with them. Searching the dark, thick forest was hard work and they stopped just before midday to rest.

"He has to be somewhere nearby. There is nothing else. He cannot have just disappeared. I will not believe anything else." Alexandros shook his head as he munched some olives and bread. His hand went to the talisman around his neck and he recalled the incident in Aphrodite's temple the day prior. "The Goddess gave me her word. We will find him, I believe this, Amyntor." The older man's eyes met his. They were full of worry and dark with the fears he had not given voice to but hourly grew inside of him. Alexandros studied him and could almost guess what must be going through his mind. Had the gods given him a new son only to replace the older, beloved one they had taken back to themselves? He shivered; no, he told himself, it would not happen.

"I cannot lose him. The gods, no, they would not do this." Amyntor's voice broke and Ptolemy clapped him on the back and urged him to drink from a proffered wineskin.

"We will find him, Amyntor, I feel it." Tall, rangy Ptolemy promised. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and cleared his throat as he rose to his feet. "I've gone over each section we've searched in my head. Marking the areas was smart thinking, Medius. There is one last area left." He was studying a rough map and pointed toward a distant area that was about three miles from where they sat.

Medius, a particularly close friend of Hephaistion's, with a fondness for playing knuckle bones was a muscular young man with brown hair and soft, blue eyes pointed toward the region in which Ptolemy gestured. "Even though this area is only a few miles from where we sit, due to it rough, rocky terrain it is rarely inhabited. I have heard tell of strange tales and happenings in this area old folk tales that a witch lives in a cave high up in those hills." He smiled at the words but they all quietly made the sign against the evil eye hearing this. Alexandros touched the charm on his chest.

Leonnatus, a companion of Phillip's thick bearded and shrewd rose and went to check on the horses. He and his younger brother Erygius had been one of the many mentors to Alexandros for several years now and knew him and Hephaistion well. As he came back, he voiced a thought he had held in his mind the whole way up from Pella. "I beg your forgiveness for what I am about to say Amyntor," he inclined his head toward the other man. "And, Alexandros, but of late you have come under fire for your affection for Hephaistion. Is it possible that someone could have done something to harm him?"

Alexandros' muscles seemed to instantly clenched upon themselves as he heard Leonnatus' words. Before he had even begun to speak the words, his Mother's image came into his mind. Horrified at the turn of his thoughts he pushed the image away but it would not leave. He recalled the shrine to Aphrodite where he had offered the day he and Hephaistion had left the flowers and apple and how when he had gone back they were gone, the altar bare. What he had not been willing to accept was what he had seen just hours later - the dead black rabbit. It had laid there limp and bloody. His mother's work, but he would not give voice to that thought. No, he denied it to himself. She would not… she could not. His mother was a powerful woman, and often had good reason for her actions. For she had often, in the last few years been ill used by his father, but to do that…?

He shook his head, got up, and went to study the map. "I will take this area. Nearkhos you go with me?" he pointed out the highest, most difficult area. The others divided the rest of the area up between themselves and started back out. As he rode along with Nearkhos at his side, he tried to stay calm.

"Alexandros, I swear by Poseidon, I can read your thoughts." The slender, black-eyed Cretan laughed and his long wavy black hair swayed with his every movement. His lovely hair was his one vanity and he left it to flow like a shining dark river over his back. "Aye, we will find him, and aye, he will be well. I would swear to it on my ancestor's graves. I know this as I know all things, here." He placed his right fist over his heart and smiled. "Do not give into those thoughts that are crowding in upon you trying to upset your confidence. Have I ever been wrong on these things?" Alexandros looked over at his friend, and smiled feeling instantly better. Like Phoenix, Nearkhos had a sort of sense about certain things, and was rarely wrong when he expressed such a thing.

"What would I do without you, Nearkhos, 'eh? For who would keep up my spirits, especially when Hephaistion isn't here." He leaned over and gave his companion a quick, friendly slap on the back. "The gods were kind to me the day you came into my life." Their eyes met and they smiled at one another. They had always been especially good friends and having Nearkhos at his side gave him strength.

They rode through the long afternoon, and the men paired off from the group toward the section they were to search.

It was late in the afternoon when Alexandros and Nearkhos reached the foot of a rocky promontory. They left their horses tied up knowing they would have to go the rest of the way on foot. After a swift, but difficult climb, they came to a small rift in the rocky escarpment. It led toward a very narrow road that forked to the left in one direction and disappeared off over what seemed to be a wide cliff like area to the right.

Nearkhos' sighed as he sipped from a water skin. "We will have to divide up. There is no other way. It will take too long if we search each section together." He scampered ahead a bit trying to see if there was anything that might give any information toward the direction that would be best.

"I'll take the road to the right," Alexandros was already heading in that direction. He ignored Nearkhos' frown and continued on his way. As agreed for a while they continued to call out to one another marking their position until the road drifted downward into a deep spiral that soon lead toward a dark, thick stand of trees. He could no longer hear Nearkhos and found himself going carefully bending tree branches and marking the way with stones set out in a grouping of three. Above him, the blue sky laced through the dark green canopy above him until only the smallest points of it could be seen as the day grew long. The air was heavy with the pungent scent of pine and evergreen. It was rather pleasant, he decided as he forged a path through the forest. However, there was the usual chatter of birds and other small animals so he knew things were fairly normal. He came to another steep downward turn in the road that lead to a small wall of stone honey colored blocks that came about waist high on him. He stopped puzzled before the wall. It was not impenetrable and seemed to act as a gate for something. Slowly, sword in hand he moved forward. There were no guards, nothing in fact around the area but the stonewall. He moved past it and came into a clearing, at the far end stood a small, but perfect white marble temple.

"How did this get here?" He stood transfixed staring at the building. It was a perfect circle, with an outer colonnade, which surrounded the inner building. Slowly he approached it. It was pristine, no decoration, statues, paintings adorned the outside. He could not even make out a door. There was no indication of what lay inside, nor were there any attendants. It seemed deserted, yet it shone as though the marble was cleaned monthly. No sign of disrepair lay about it.

"It is a puzzle," he murmured to himself as he studied the surrounding area. There was no marble nearby and even if there had been how had it been brought here to this place and built? He had never heard of a temple hidden in these hills. There was no folk lore, no ancient tales, nothing. The track leading to this site was so isolated and lonely he knew that it would have been an exceedingly rare occurrence to find this place. Yet here it stood its white marble glittering in the setting sun as it sat amidst the verdant green of the surrounding meadow.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Aphrodite and a Mother's Prayer, Part VIII

Hephaistion finds he is held captive by the goddess Aphrodite. Alexandros tries to find a way into the mysterious temple and something terrible befalls him as he does so.

Pairing: Alexandros & Hephaistion

AU Fiction

Author: Lysis, (Copyright November 2011 by Elizabeth C. Owens)

No warnings

* * *

><p>PART VIII<p>

Again, a cup was pressed to Hephaistion's lips and the soft voice urged him to drink. The liquid concoction was flavored with honey, cinnamon and something else he couldn't put a name to, he breathed in the enticing fragrance of the cinnamon, which was especially pleasant, but he refused to take more than the merest sip. The drink, flavorful though it was lulled him into a warm, heavy drugged state in which he knew now he had passed an unaccounted period of time.

This time he had been ready and pushed the hand holding the silver cup away. The cup fell to the floor. "No more," his voice sounded firm and he smiled inwardly. The drug was wearing off. Though he was still in pain from his injuries, he had decided he would rather feel that than be hostage to the drug that left him feeling like he was swimming through layers of warm, scented lethargy.

He looked up gathering himself together. "Where is your mistress? I would speak with her." His voice took on the tone of an order, but rather than rushing away quickly as he demanded the woman, Lenia, a slender creature of indeterminable age, with light brown hair and warm brown eyes smiled at him, sat down beside him, and patted his knee. She smelt of oranges and a delicate anklet of little bells tinkled when she moved.

"You are healing. The solider has awakened and demands to return to the battle. Yet, I wonder, fair Hephaistion are you ready for what lies before you?" She leaned over and brushed back a lock of his hair. In spite of his wariness, he felt the tension in his body melt away at the touch of her fingers.

"Who are you?" He grabbed her hand. There was something about the touch of her upon his skin, it seemed to cause him to lose his senses, but he knew where he belonged. "Please, I must return to Pella. Alexandros, he awaits me, I know this." He looked up beseeching her. "Please, help me."

"Ah, I am much pleased with your progress, I had feared for you earlier." Becoming wary Hephaistion frowned; did she not hear his plea?

"You cannot keep me here. I, I, I will not allow it!" Again, Lenia patted his hand, but said nothing to his demand. Puzzled and disheartened he sank back down and turned his back on her. He had studied her and everything he could discern about where he was the last few days, at least he thought it had been days, he couldn't be sure as nothing of late made any sense to him. He knew he had been injured very badly, somehow, but beyond that…?

The woman got up and faced him speaking softly while she stroked his hair, "It is not our intention to keep you here, Hephaistion, but merely to offer you aid." His lips thinned and became hard. "Then why have you drugged me so? What have you hoped to gain by that?"

"Do you recall what brought you here, what had happened to you?" She continued without waiting for him to respond. "When you stumbled here into our sacred valley you bore grievous injuries. We did not know if you would live. You had suffered a terrible head injury and were delirious for days. You had lost much blood, too much," she stopped a moment looking thoughtful. "Yet you are young, strong and trained as a warrior and the Gods have gifted you with remarkable powers of healing, so you became well. Neither my mistress nor I ever sought to keep you here against your will, fair Hephaistion. However, we felt it best and for good reason. There is one who wishes you harm."

Hephaistion looked down at the spatter of liquid on the floor and shook his head slowly. Images, fleeting and filled with terror spun through his mind. He thought that something had happened, perhaps something to do with Alexandros' mother, but he could not be sure. A thought of bewitchment shook him, but he pushed it away. Non, Aristotle would be disappointed to know he gave way to such thoughts, they were for the weak minded, not one who knew science. All things could be reasoned out if only one took the time... He must reason it out, something had happened, a storm, he recalled that... He groaned, he was not certain of anything save the pain he could still feel and the obvious sign of distress that grew in him daily now that he knew himself and recalled Alexandros.

Slowly he pulled himself to his feet trying without being too obvious to find a door or window by which he might make his escape, if necessary. He turned toward Lenia, "I am well enough now, as you can see." He smiled and got the response he had hoped for, few people, be they men or women could deny him when he gave them that special smile he usually saved for Alexandros. He continued counseling himself to remain calm and pretend to good humor. "I will leave now. Have you a horse you can lend me? I will see it returned to you upon my return to Pella. I must return to Pella with all haste. We have orders to join the king at Phocis. I am already late, I may suffer for that for I am certain that by now I am absent beyond the leave granted me."

Lenia answered her with a soft smile. "Did you not hear me, Hephaistion? Your life is in danger." Finally, the words caught his attention, he frowned and burst out without thinking too much about it, "But, why, who would want to hurt me? I am not the enemy of any man I know. I am a young officer in service to my king. I hold no great office, nor great riches. I, I…"

"You have the heart of one whose mother resents it." Came the quiet answer. Hephaistion sank down shaking his head.

"Non, I, I do not stand in the way of anything Alexandros may wish. My dearest goal is to be ever in his service - to help him in any way I can bring forth his dreams and desires, for truly he is the future, the hope of Hellas, he is all that I cherish. I would never harm him, never." He looked up at the small woman whose dark eyes were sparkling and watching him with such intensity. There was something soft and generous in her gaze and he was reminded for a moment of his own mother.

"Your sweetness is only encompassed by your honesty, passion and love, Hephaistion, and it has been noted by the gods." Before he could respond, the room began to shimmer and the fragrance he knew now that hailed the coming of the goddess flowed softly toward him tickling his senses. His beautiful eyes wide he waited breathlessly as she appeared before him, her golden hair fell to her feet, and her violet eyes were soft and glowing with tenderness. Her chiton, touched with the most delicate of color, such as that of pale gold of the rising sun was shot through with gleaming stones and was spun from the barest of fabrics, glittering and delicate as though from a spider's web. It did little to hide the perfection of her person. He sighed his eyes filling with tears of joy at the sight of such exquisite perfection. For the goddess was more than female, more than woman. In her purest form she was all that was loving and gentle, all that is of the sacred healing that can mend the most broken of hearts. She was mother and lover together regardless of sex, abiding to bring hope and joy to the ailing heart of man or woman.

Hephaistion fell to his knees before her. As before he found he could not speak, barely breathe as she stroked his hair.

"Fair Hephaistion," Her voice bewitched him, he shivered at the touch of her fingers upon his person. "Do not fear me, do not fear being here." She took him by the hand and led him toward his couch. There he found himself resting in her arms, again. He who had never cared for the kisses of any save Alexandros found himself thirsting each time her lips touched his. "You are ever under my protection." She smiled at him and caressed his face, "You are under my protection and that of the one present at your birth, and he, I know has great plans for you. Apollo, Lord of the Silver Bow watches over and protects you. His magic is most powerful, more than mine which protects lovers, and he has asked that I safeguard you. You must be patient and wait until the time is propitious. Then you can return." So saying, she waved her hand over his eyes and the room began to spin, again, as it had done in the strange manner it had twice before.

"Non, oh, non, please… I must return, I…" He felt the kiss of her lips against his and her words tender and sweet fall upon his ears and cried out as he fell again under the spell she wove upon him.

Moving quickly, Alexandros flung himself over the low stonewall. He huddled down and took a long drink from his water skin. The area had seemed deserted, but he was not such a fool as to think that might truly be so. Medius' references to the witches' tales came back to him and he wondered just what or who inhabited the small temple. It was too perfect to be abandoned. It showed none of the signs one would associate with an abandoned building. Non, he decided there was more here and he would find it out.

Going back into the wood, with his sword he cut down a long, full branch from a fragrant pine tree. He trimmed it until he could maneuver it easy and set out. He would use it as a sign of peaceful intention, or so he hoped the inhabitants of the small temple would see that.

Moving with great care, slowly and calling out in a voice he made as congenial as he could he came toward the temple. He stood before it, calling out his name and his intention for aid. Forever it seemed he did this, but nothing happened and finally as the Helios began to lower his chariot to earth he turned back with a great sigh of disappointment to return to the wall.

"I'll not give up, I…" his head shot up at the sound of a loud, odd whine. It filled the air and he grimaced, as the sound seemed to cause the ground about him to rock and the rest of the world to spin. His ears screamed and with an agonized cry, he covered them with his hands. He writhed on the ground as the sound continued. Then as quickly as it came, it ended. As soon as he had gained his breath and was no longer trembling, he gained his feet. Frowning mightily he peered over the wall toward the temple a strange fiery glow seemed to surround it. Fearful for those who might be inside and helpless he flung himself over the wall, again racing.

Ever wary Alexandros advanced toward the temple. "Why did I not bring my shield," he muttered with irritation to himself and quickly unslung his cloak and wrapped part of it about his arm to act as a net of sorts to sling on an opponent should he find himself under attack. Sword in hand, positioning his body to the side, for to advance into unknown and what might be enemy territory with one's front wide open was unwise, he moved forward.

He made it to the small, wide, low steps that lead to the circular colonnade. Slowly, ever alert he slid behind the nearest column to use as further shielding when he heard a voice some feet behind him. Swiftly he turned, shock making his heart thunder. He had heard nothing, not the slightest sound, yet there stood a woman bow in hand. Before he could utter a sound, an arrow was loosed.

Alexandros cried out as he felt the sickening thud as the slender barb slammed into his chest and though he tried to catch himself he fell backward and darkness overtook him enfolding him as the hands of the Keres reached up for him.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Aphrodite and a Mother's Prayer, Final Chapter

Alexandros discovers what the mysterious temple holds, and learns of the love and mercy of Aphrodite to he and Hephaistion. Back in Pella he confronts his mother on what she had done.

Pairing: Alexandros & Hephaistion

AU Fiction

Author: Lysis, (Copyright November 2011 by Elizabeth C. Owens)

No warnings

* * *

><p>Alexandros shot up, his breath coming in rasping gasps. Wildly he flung his head about studying his surroundings. His fingers groped at his chest but felt nothing there. Not understanding he tore at his chiton, but his chest showed nothing of the arrow he knew he had pierced him, not the slightest stain of blood, no tearing of the skin. He was unharmed, though how that could be he could not begin to guess. Was it witchery or something more?<p>

Had he died and achieved Elysium? He shook his head sorely disappointed, for if this was Elysium he was truly then without Hephaistion. The thought brought tears to his eyes and he wiped them away slowly. For a few moments, he found himself caught up in grief, to go on without his beloved. Then he drew in a deep breath, non, he told himself as he glanced about. Whatever this place was he did not think it was Elysium. He was too sure he lived still, for his mind raced with all the worries and fears man is heir to.

"I do not believe I would be so taunted with such human woes were I dead." He assured himself. Moving his hand to his chest again, he wondered what exactly had happened. Had he imagined the woman and the arrow?

"Non, this cannot be, I saw it, felt it. Am I gone mad? Did I offend the Furies in some manner? I cannot think how, I have been ever careful in my honor of the gods, especially since I did dishonor the Cypriot so, and she did assure me that I have been forgiven." On his feet, he stumbled over some rugs piled before the couch. He caught himself and moved toward the greater part of the large circular room. Hung across the width of the large, circular space were long, sheer white draperies. Pulling them aside, he entered and gasped at what he saw therein.

"Arsinoe? How? This cannot be for I know I left you in my mother's care in Pella." The girl lay motionless deep in the arms of Morpheus, in a silvery white robe upon a couch of the softest materials. The long, silky tresses of her lovely hair flowed down about her like a glowing waterfall. About her still form came the sweet, pure fragrance of roses. He frowned he had not noticed that on her before. He closed his eyes, for a moment feeling almost overcome, but steeled himself against the powerful perfume that stirred the air.

He came and knelt by her side, but found he could not touch her. Some barrier prevented it. He tried to push through it, but found he could not. He gazed upon her again and felt his eyes sting with tears as thoughts and images of Hephaistion came into his head. "I cannot find him, not matter how I search. I pray the gods he is not lost to me, but I begin to be afraid," He looked up offering prayers to Aphrodite, "Please, dear Lady, I search for him still, yet find nothing. I…" His heart sank with weariness and sorrow as he gazed again upon the lovely form of Arsinoe who so reminded him of Hephaistion. "If I cannot help him, I will help you. Do not fear, I will find some way to free you, I'll let no one harm you." Again, he put his hands against the unseen barrier between them trying some way to move it. Again, and again he tried but to no avail. He frowned, how could this be? It made no sense. Again he moved against it this time with his whole body, but he only felt the bones in his shoulder crack as he pushed harder. He sat back resting on the floor puzzled.

"What force is this that I can see through, yet not reach beyond its…it's," Head shaking he sat stunned. "I know not what it is. Nor do I know where I am." Again, he pulled himself up and began to move through the large room, but soon found it was hard to find his way, for everywhere he turned he found himself enfolded in a sort of mist. It glimmered, glowed, and changed color around him as he moved. It gave him no pain and was in fact rather pleasant and smelled of the roses that seemed to grow stronger with each passing moment. Finally, feeling the strong desire to sleep overtake him he returned to lie beside the couch that bore Arsinoe.

"Awaken, awaken, 'open your eyes, and see what lies before you." Alexandros' blinked his eyes hearing the honeyed voice close to his ear. With a soft moan, he pushed himself up coming to rest on his shoulders and found himself on the same couch he had found himself on before. Before him sat a small, slender woman, brown of hair and sweet of face.

"You! I know you – you shot me!" He shot up, but was pushed back down as though by an unseen pair of hands. Instantly, he lifted his hands and encountered the smoothness of the softest skin and long tapering fingers, but he saw no one before him save the woman and she sat too far away from his to be the one touching him. His eyes grew wide and his heart pounded. His voice when it came out was shaky, uncertain and barely a whisper. "What god am I in the presence of?"

Out of the air come a slender hand that held out the talisman that hung from his chest, however, when his hand sought it he found it resting there. "Hephaistion's!" Before him, the light shifted and there appeared a woman, one more beautiful than he had ever believed woman could be. She smiled tenderly at him and raised her finger to her lips as she bid him rise from the couch. Still without speaking, she took his hand and led him through the white draperies. There, as before lay Arsinoe. A sob escaped his lips. "Does she sleep or is she now with Pluton in his great house of Death?"

Then before he could even blink, the form on the couch began to transform. His eyes grew wide and he shouted and ran forward flinging himself upon it. "Hephaistion! Oh, Hephaistion, wake! "Tis me, I... have found you. I have looked so long for you, searched everywhere." He pulled him up into his arms and shook him; he caressed his face, his hands tumbled the curls of his hair with urgent fingers. He cried out to the Cypriot who watched him with a soft, secret smile on her face. "He will not wake. He has not died, please say this is not so. If he has then I will join him, I…" Frantically, tears beginning to fall upon his cheeks he fumbled where his sword belt would be but found nothing there. His thoughts a tumult of agony he looked up imploring her. "Please, let me go with him."

"Non, Alexandros, he has not left you, but sleeps instead." She stood over Hephaistion and touched his forehead gently. "Perhaps a kiss wo…"

Before the goddess could finish her words Alexandros touched his lips to Hephaistion's. He looked up at the goddess and then back and down and embraced his beloved strongly kissing him until he felt Hephaistion's hands upon his back and felt him begin to return his kisses.

Neither of them noticed they were alone as they clutched one another and exchanged kisses and caresses until they grew exhausted and fell back resting in one another's arms.

"I know now the gods are truly merciful, for when I begged the Cypriot she brought you back to me. Oh, Hephaistion, do not ever leave me, again, do not, else I will go mad." Hephaistion smiled and stroked Alexandros' face tenderly.

"Never, 'Xandros, I will be with you as long as the gods will permit, and I pray that is forever."

* * *

><p>Pella, a day later.<p>

The sun has risen but an hour before, but the young men who rode into the still quiet streets of Pella could not help their joyous and happy thoughts to have regained their lost companion, and cried out for all who might hear that there would be a celebration that night in the courtyard before the temple of Aphrodite.

Alexandros and Hephaistion felt it right to honor the goddess for her mercy to them, and their companions happily clamored to join in and so what had at first was to be a private celebration was turning into a great festival. Ever willing to honor the goddess properly, Alexandros had sought permission from her priests, who pleased that the goddess would be honored so greatly were gracious in the accommodation of the celebration.

Throughout the day wine and food merchants were setting up tables and musicians, dancers and jugglers practiced for the coming feast. As these preparations began Alexandros reluctantly, but happily allowed Hephaistion to visit with his father who had followed fast on their trail as soon as word had come that his had been found. As he walked toward his own chambers he allowed with laugh he was loathe letting Hephaistion from his sight. Yet, he knew now all would be well. Hephaistion had strong protection the strongest for none was greater than that of a god.

As he moved down the hallway, he heard the one voice he had hoped not to hear, his mother's. Well, there was nothing for it he would face her. As he turned going toward her rooms in spite of realizing what she had done, he found himself feeling pity for her. He understood her desire to see him married and with an heir, but it was not his way and he would live his life to suit himself and no other; and well, perhaps Hephaistion.

"Mother," he went to her, pulled her gently into an embrace, and kissed her cheek. "I love you dearly, Mother, and will safeguard your honor and dignity with my own and my life, but…" at this he stopped and met her steady gaze eye to eye. "Never, ever again interfere with my life as you have thus, nor with Hephaistion. I will not allow it."

His mother pushed his back a little, frowning and then sighed and smiled. "You are well, I see, and was that not Amyntor's son returning with you? I hope he is well, for I have heard some terrible misfortune fell upon him." She turned heading toward her rooms, and waved for him to follow, "Come, Alexandros we have much to discuss. The girl, Arsinoe, I cannot find her, and fear that something terrible may have befallen her. Perhaps her family…"

Alexandros put up his hand to stop her as he leaned against the wall just inside her rooms. Nonchalantly, he leaned against the wall, crossed his arms. "You may look for her if you like, Mother, but you will not find her. This I think you know. Hecate answers your prayers, I know this, mother, but there are others who answer mine." He smiled and sighed deeply, as the happy look on her face fell. For a moment, he felt the desire to ease her pain, her fears, but then recalled what she had done to both he and Hephaistion. He faced her, his eyes darkening. "Hephaistion is protected by those with great power, very great power. He is safe in the hands of the Cypriot, I know for she herself gave us this promise, and I will protect him with my last breath." He turned going toward the door, then looked back. His mother was bent over her dressing table, her body shaking with soft sobs. Lightly he ran to her.

"Dearest Mother," He took her into his arms and kisses her tear stained face. "Do not despair so, I promise you one day I will take a wife and I believe you will both have great joy in knowing one another. This I know as I know myself to be the son of my true Father." Their eyes met in perfect understanding. Olympias' raised her hands to her eyes, pushed him gently away, and fumbled about with her cosmetic jars and pots. She took up a jeweled brush and pair of ivory combs and set them before her. "You used to love these as a child you would play with them for hours. Perhaps one day a chi…" She turned and grabbed his hand and whispered softly "Forgive me." She bent down and kissed his open palm, "Forgive a mother's desires."

Later, as Alexandros strode along arm in arm with Hephaistion as they made their way toward the festivities they stopped suddenly and looked about and then smiled at one another, they were followed by the heavenly scent of roses.

FINIS


End file.
